We Are Who We Are
by Jyoti
Summary: Joe and Alice skip class one day, and Alice questions his reason for scheming.


**We Are Who We Are**

Alice didn't like to cry. As a child she held her tears in and thought of something else. But at the moment the only thing that she wanted to do was cry her eyes out. Going to class was the last thing she wanted to do, and when the bell rang she stood there, contemplating what she was going to do.

"Aren't you gonna head to class? Miss Valko is never late," someone chuckled.

Alice spun her head around, surprised to see Joe Hampton standing there. Joe Hampton knew just about everyone at the school, and as smart as Alice was, she never could figure out how he got all of his information. Then again Grant High was the school of gossip, and word got around to everyone about everything.

"What do you want Joe?"

"I heard Henry broke up with you."

"And what business is that of yours?"

"Just listening to rumors," Joe said, putting his hands up in defense.

Alice didn't say anything this time. She couldn't believe that her and Henry were over, after so long of being together, after everything they'd been through. She wondered how something so strong could end.

"Well uh...I hate English don't you?"

"I have no feelings towards it. Wait, you have English right now?" She turned back to look at him.

Joe couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah...we have the same class, we've had the same class since the beginning of the year. I asked to borrow your pencil last week. I don't expect you to remember though."

"Hm, I'm surprised."

"Surprised that I'm taking an AP English class?"

"No, surprised you actually went to class. Don't you usually go around scheming?"

"Ha ha very funny. You have a point. Anyway let's skip. Your grade can afford to miss one class."

Alice had never skipped class before, but she really couldn't handle it. All that was on her mind was her breakup with Henry. She sighed, but reluctantly followed him as they skipped class.

* * *

Alice had no idea that Joe had a car, but then again she wasn't surprised. She had the idea that he probably gambled people out of their money to get that car. She got in the car with him and prepared herself for an awkward silence.

"So where to Alice?"

"I don't know, let's just go to the Dairy Shack."

"Dairy Shack, typical."

"You have any other ideas?"

"Ok smart ass, let's go," Joe laughed.

It didn't take Joe too long to get the Dairy Shack. He parked the car easily, and the two got out. They found a seat next to the window and they both payed for their own meals. Alice settled on a milkshake while Joe ordered a burger and soda.

"So...how are you Alice?"

"Let's not talk about me."

"If not you then what?" Joe asked out of curiosity.

Alice took a sip of her shake, "Hmm, let's talk about you. Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Gamble people out of their money, participate in illegal activity. You're smart, so why do you do stupid stuff that could eventually send you to jail?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? I do it to make money?"

"That's not telling me anything and you know it. You could get hired for a real job that's not illegal. You choose to get quick money, why?"

"Does it matter? I get what I need."

"You need quick money? For what? Don't tell me you have kids."

"Heh, would that concern you?" Joe smirked.

"Oh gosh don't," Alice frowned.

"Calm down smartie pants, it was just a joke."

"Anyway you're trying to distract me from the topic. Why do you need quick cash?"

Joe sighed, "I don't know you why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't. But you already let a almost stranger get in your car, what have you got to lose?" Alice joked.

"Promise you won't tell?" Joe said. Alice had never seen Joe serious before.

"Ok I promise. I don't go around telling people's business anyway."

"Really? You mean you didn't tell Ben that Amy had sex with Ricky all that time ago? Because according to sources-"

"Ok ok, but that was a LONG time ago."

"I'm just messing with you," he chuckled, "I do it to get some quick cash for my mom. She's paralyzed and she needs a lot of medical attention."

"Wow..."

"Wow?"

"I always thought you were just this idiotic guy wasting his abilities."

"My abilities?"

"You know you can go to a good college with all of that intelligence."

"And what do you know about my intelligence?"

Alice rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"I guess you were watching me just as much as I was watching you."

"That sounds creepy."

"You know what I mean smart ass. You noticed me like how I noticed you."

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Maybe. Anyway we should get back."

"Probably," Alice agreed. They paid for the food and made their way back to the car. Before Joe started to drive he turned to look at Alice, "Alice...I've never told anyone that before. Not even my friends."

"Oh," Alice said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I just wanted to tell you, whatever reason Henry broke up with you is stupid. I mean you're cool, and smart, and you're not ugly."

Alice let out a dry laugh, "Not ugly? What's that mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Hmm, no I don't." Alice smirked, "So what does it mean?"

"Don't embarrass me," he groaned.

"Ha! Joe Hampton you're blushing. This is too funny."

Joe hid his face as he started his car. If anyone could get him blushing it was Alice, the smartest girl he'd ever seen at Grant High, and his crush for quite some time. He'd never admit that to her though.

**A/N: **Lol wow...Alice and Joe. This is the weirdest crack pairing I've written for. But anyway I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
